


Why Don't We

by nightfallgoddess



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Car Sex, First Date, M/M, Tristan POV, italian dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfallgoddess/pseuds/nightfallgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Date and then some</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't We

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like  
> Music for this fic  
> Vixen-Miguel

I reach to grab my Chemistry 101 book from the upper compartment of my locker. My mind seemed to be clustered with thoughts, and they all centered around Miles. I haven't been able to think about anything else but him.  I close my eyes imagining every contour of Miles's face, from his brown silky hair, down to the bushy eyebrows above moss colored eyes that seemed to always change colours with his clothing. I could trace every pattern. I could taste the air and breathe in Miles.

 When Miles had stepped out of his brand new convertible that morning in front of Degrassi, my heart skipped a couple of beats. He looked so good and confident. The argument we had the day before, still lingered in the back of my thoughts. I knew that we should have talked about it, make sure that we were on the same page, but I didn't want to ruin anything when Miles said that he and his father were getting along.

I was glad. I knew that Miles and his father had a strenuous relationship that always ended in arguments and a bad after taste. When he smiled at me after my comment about getting a ride in the convertible, I couldn't help back smile myself. His smile is one of the best features and I'm always happy when I know that I'm the cause of it.

An arm snakes around my waist jostling me out of my thoughts, making me realize that I had been daydreaming with my hand still reaching into my locker. I know that it's him. I've become accustomed to Miles's arms around me, the weight of them and the way he lightly rubs his knuckles on my hipbones.

I turn around and smile, we don't have any classes in the morning, so I always look forward to Chemistry 101 in the afternoon.

"I've been watching you for 3 minutes just standing there with your hand in your locker, I know that's creepy and all but, is everything alright?" Miles asks with his eyes on mine 

I open my mouth to reply but something stops me. I actually am not sure if everything _is_ okay. Yes, we are together now, the whole school knows after the public kiss, but something is missing.

“Yeah,” reassuring him that I am in a good mood. Miles returns the smile, causing the warm sensation to intensify.

“I was just thinking.”

Miles tilts his head to the side looking at me with pensive eyes, “Thinking about...?"

I hesitate. I want to tell him about my concerns, except he seemed so happy lately, and I don't want to ruin it. I shake my head letting out a little puff of laughter, clearing my conflicted expression with an optimistic one.

“I’m fine, really. I was just thinking about getting that ride in your new car" I flirt.

He clearly gets the hint, because he recuperates by biting his lips and tightening his hold on my hips.

“We have to get to Chem, Miles" I softly say

"Mm... can't we just go make out in the greenhouse again, remember last time? That was quite fun" Miles brings his face closer to mine, rubbing his nose down the side of my jaw.

“Believe me I remember... but, we can't skip class again okay?" I place my hands on both sides of his face, moving his face towards me so I can look into his eyes.

"Mood killer"

"Miles..." giving him my best parent voice

“Okay fine! But if that's the case then, you owe me a date"

 “Oh really?" I reply, trying to hide my smile.

“ _Really_ , how about I pick you up at 5:30 tonight? You can finally get that ride you're itching to have" wiggling his brow. I laugh.

“Okay... fine." We stare at each other for a little longer than necessary, both with soft smiles on our faces.

“Miles! Tristan! Shouldn't you boys be heading to class?" principle Simpson appears at the end of the hallway with his arms folded.

“Sorry sir, we'll both be getting right on that" Miles replies with his smooth voice and a responsible smile on his face. I don't know how he does it. He's good.

“Good, get to class **now** " Simpson turns around and walks back towards his office.

 I finally grab my Chemistry 101 book and spiral notebook for notes and close my locker. We both turn down the hall towards our class, Miles's hand on my back, guiding me. Only 4 hours until our date, I can wait that long. Sure.

* * *

 I open the front door to my house, empty again. It always is. Sometimes I wish that my parents would actually be there when I came home from school, like most parents. Hoping they would ask me how my day was, if I learned anything new or exciting, etc. But that's like wishing for Dylan O'Brien to magically start going to my school...highly unlikely.

I drop my bag next to the kitchen counter and grab a bottle water from the fridge. I'm going on a date with Miles in a couple of hours and don't t have anything to wear! I grab my water and head to my room to survey my mess of a closet to conjure up a somewhat presentable attire.

After about 45 minutes of trying on clothes after clothes, I settle on a laid back outfit. I decide to wear dark blue jeans, almost black, that hug me in all the right places, with a navy blue sweater on top of a grey dress shirt. I opted out of product in my hair, leaving it to its natural wavy curls around the front. I check my phone for the time. 5:15! Miles will be here in about 15 minutes. My stomach starts to twist in knots, I'm so nervous.

We haven't been on a proper date before, I wouldn't count the times we planned to make out in the greenhouse as dates. This was an actual date, going out to eat, and just enjoying each other's company.

I write a quick note to my parents, " Mom, Dad. Going out with Miles. Be back in about 3 hours. Don't worry about leftovers. love you, Tris."

My phone buzzes, I grab it off my bed. “Here", Miles's name appears. He's here. Oh god. I quickly put on some brown boots and grab my tweed jacket and head out the door, closing the door behind me.

He put the top down on the convertible. He looks really good, well from his profile, that is. My phone buzzes again in my hand. I look at it. It's from Miles.

“Are you coming or what? :)" I look up from the screen, realizing that I had been standing on the last step just staring at him. I snap out of it and walk towards the passenger side of the car.

"Hey, you" he says as I slide into the smooth leather of the convertible.

"Hey yourself" leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. I pull my head back but he grabs the back of my head to pull me into a kiss on the lips. His warm lips press into mine slowly at first, like he's afraid to hurt me. But as soon as I begin kissing him back he responds by opening my mouth with his tongue. I feel his tongue run across my bottom lip and I open my mouth to let our tongues explore each other’s mouths. He runs his fingers through my hair and pull me closer before pulling away from me completely so I can catch a breath.

"Wow, what was that for?" I breathe out and put a hand to my tingling mouth.

He turns, facing the front and starts the car, ignoring my question with a smirk. I leave my hand on my mouth for  couple more seconds. We've kissed plenty of times, but that kiss was electrifying, I can still feel it in my toes and somewhere else. I angle myself in my seat to get rid of the growing erection in my pants.

Miles turns away from the curb and heads out of my neighborhood onto the main street toward the city. Tonight is the perfect day for the top down, the weather is cool enough for a light jacket but not too cold that your face can turn into an icicle. The ride is silent for a couple of minutes. I break the comfortable silence by asking “So, where are you taking me?".

He turns to me and slowly smiles, “You’ll see".

Miles reaches down to touch the CD player controls to play some music. The smooth voice of Ed Sheeran softly comes out of the speakers, slowly putting me into a happy daze of content. I watch as we speed through the highway, slowly nearing the city of Toronto. I was so lost in my thoughts and the view, that I didn't realize when Miles grabs my hand from the driver side. I jump a little from the touch but slowly return to my moment of bliss. I squeeze his hand and smile as the city engulfs us in its beauty.

* * *

 

After about 6 minutes, Miles turns the corner to park behind a rustic old trattoria at the end of a small alley near a small art gallery. It's very quiet and the street is lit with an orange warm hue. The smell of pasta and sauce fill the area and my mouth waters. We enter the restaurant. Miles seems to know the owner, because they both begin to talk in Italian together.

My mouth drops. Miles speaks Italian, fluently actually. His deep voice rushes out with quick pronunciations and it completely awes me.

“Grazie per averci dato questa prenotazione così tardi . C'è un modo siamo in grado di avere una cena privata senza distrazioni?” Miles says to the owner of the restaurant.

“Sì, sì , ho il posto perfetto per voi e tu sei l'amore!” the owner lead us to a back door leading to a terrace, I gasp as we step onto it.

The view is incredible. You can see the whole city from it. The terrace looks like a mini Italy with green vines on the walls. Twinkle lights are hung by wooden poles and it gave the environment a magical feel.

In the middle, is a small round table with a white table cloth and a candle in the middle. A basket of bread sits on the table along with two menus on both opposite sides. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. It was perfect. I look over at Miles, he had been watching my reaction with a small smile.

I lean over and kiss him on the lips softly.

“This is beautiful Miles, thank you”.

We seat ourselves in the chairs and pick up our menus. I opened mine to discover that it is all written in Italian.

I slyly look up at Miles, he has a playful smirk on his face. I blush. He looks ethereal under the candlelight. His eyes look greener than before and his lips are still red from our kiss earlier. I close my menu and put it down on the side of table out of the way.

“So I’m guessing you’re ordering for me, since I know little to no Italian?” I chuckle.

“Trust me, you’ll love everything that I order, Marcello is one of the best authentic Italian chefs in Toronto, he always makes the best dishes” Miles reassures me.

A young Italian waiter comes to take our order, talking back and forth with Miles. He looks comfortable, in his element. I wonder how many times he has been here.

The waiter leaves after writing down the requests and picking up our menus to make more room. I grab a small stick of Italian bread and take a mouthwatering bite. The dough is perfect, crispy but not too hard. I moan with satisfaction, my eyes closing in pleasure.

“It’s good isn't it?” Miles asks in response to my reaction.

“Mmm…hmm” I incoherently reply, making him laugh.

I open my eyes to see him smiling and shaking his head. He looks so  happy and carefree.

The last week had been a whirlwind of emotions for the both of us. Our argument over the article really made an impression on our beginning relationship, I was so glad that we were getting over it and just enjoying the moment.

“So, how do you know Italian so well?” I ask finishing up my bread. Miles takes a drink from the glass of water that the waiter placed on the table before getting our orders.

“My family spent 3 years in Italy for my dad’s old job. He worked for the Italian embassy as a diplomat for Canada” He reaches out to grab a stick of bread of his own.

“My siblings and I went to an Italian school, where everyone spoke Italian, so we had to learn to understand the teachers”.

“You must have really caught on, because you spoke nearly fluently with the owner of the restaurant and the waiter, I had no idea you spoke” I say.

“Well Tris, I guess you don’t know a lot about me” he takes another sip of his water, looking me straight in the eye over the tip of the glass.

I want to say that I want to know more about him. I want to know _everything_ , the good and _the ugly_. I want to know his favorite food, color, hobby (besides basketball), and his dreams.

“Tell me then. I want to know _you_ , Miles” I lean forward in my chair.

At that moment the waiter comes onto the terrace with our meal. The smell is tantalizing and looks good too.

He places a new basket of bread and steps back with a bow saying “buon appetite”.

That I know,  “Enjoy your meal”.

Miles explains all the dishes displayed on our table. Pizzette e salatini, Vezione verro, Insalata russa, and Prosciutto e melone. I take a bite of the Pizzette e salatini and I think my taste buds made a happy dance in my mouth.

The food is delicious and undoubtedly makes me want to go to Italy one day, possibly with Miles. We eat quietly, once in a while asking to take a bite of the others’ food. We finish our food in about 25 minutes, both of us leaning back in our chairs, our stomachs full and hearty. The waiter brings us our deserts, two small bowls full of Italian gelato, _ice cream_.

We slowly eat our desert. As I'm about to take my second to last bite, I look up to realize that Miles has a little bit of ice cream on the side of his mouth.

I daringly, lean across the table and kissed it off the corner of his upper lip. I can feel his smile beneath my own lips and he turns his head slightly to kiss me fully on the mouth.

The kiss is slow and sensual, the atmosphere making it almost nostalgic.

We pull back as the waiter emerges with our bill. Miles pays, even after my numerous requests to pay for half of the tab. I give up and let him , not wanting to start an argument over a meal.

We stay a little while longer after, just talking, getting to know each other. It feels familiar and comfortable.

He reaches across the table for my hand, pulling me up and away from the table. He leads me toward the edge of the terrace that overlooks the small street below.

“I want to stay here with you forever, Tris” he quietly says next to my ear, his warm breath sending tingles down my spine.

I shiver, but it not because I'm cold. Turning me towards him, the railing of the terrace presses behind my back, causing me to let out a small gasp. I can't help the blush rising towards my cheeks and up my neck as Miles gazes into my eyes. The sound of my heart pounds inside my chest, declaring the fact that I am indeed falling head over heels for this guy. 

He looks into my eyes, our heads are on the same level. His eyes usually the colour of a fresh moist grass, now appear almost blue in the moonlight.

From the pressure of his hands, I can tell he's as nervous as I am. When he leans in, I can smell the scent of Italian food on him, which I know, my mind will never forget.

Miles’s lips reach my jaw, tracing the lines of my ear to my collarbone. They are so warm against my skin, reminding me of soft, little fluffy pillows; and for that moment, remind me of fairy floss.

I can't stop my heart from pounding loudly in my chest. My blood flows rapidly in my cheeks, making my face as hot as ever. I lift my hands out of his, and pull them up high to his shoulders, where I entwine them with his soft light brown hair.

He slides his hands down to my waist while pulling me closer to his chest. We fit perfectly together, like the sun and the moon.

“Tris”

He moves his head back to look at me. I shut my eyes to savor the kiss he just broke.

“Tris” Miles says again softly, sending vibrations down to my toes.

I open my eyes, peering hazily from lashes to look at him.

“Do you want to go back to the car?”, his breathing coming out in heavy spurts.

My heartbeat quickens. I nod. He slowly moves away so I can pull off the terrace railing. We quickly grab our jackets and head out of the restaurant to the car.

He grabs my hand in in his,squeezing it one last time before he unlocking the doors to the back seats. We both slip into the back seat of the car on opposite sides. A small space between us, the sounds of both our breathing fills the quiet space.

Suddenly Miles turns to me and closes the space, pressing his lips onto mine.

The kiss is rough and demanding, while at the same time being soft, sensual, intimate, and even a little apologetic.

I want more.

Slowly, he pulls closer to me as our tongues twist together, he tastes like forbidden fruit.

It feels like there is nothing else in the world, everything else fades out of view, I could kiss him like this forever. Our lips part with such hesitance. The night breeze ruffling his hair, causing it to tickle my forehead. I giggle.

Miles pulls back with a smile, his lips swollen and bruised red. I lift my finger to slowly trace those swollen lips. Opening his mouth, he slightly sucks my index finger into his mouth.

A small moan escapes from my mouth, my eyes fluttering close. Miles nips and ticks expertly, it feels like sin.

The blood flow in my pants begins to build and tighten. He removes my finger and slowly begins kissing down my wrist.

“Miles are you trying to kill me? Jesus”

He laughs lightly at my exclamation. He reaches his hand down to the bottom of my sweater, pulling it over my head, leaving me only in my dress shirt. He had only worn a button down under his jacket, so I take the jacket off.

Now were are both panting next to each other, 1 layer left between us. I decide to take the first move, I reach my hands towards the top of his shirt.

I linger, looking at him as he watches

“Is… is this okay?” I ask. He nods, his eyes burning through mine.

I slowly unbutton the first layer of his shirt, while slowly kissing his neck. His arm snakes up to my hair, slowly pulling at the bottom. I increase the pressure of sucking his neck as I continue to unbutton down to the bottom.

He moans, his head falling back on the leather seat. I slowly run my hands down his chest, catching slightly on his nipples, which have hardened.

He lowers his head to watch me as I lean in to kiss down his chest, eyes never leaving his.

“Tristan,” He breaths out. I  gently nip at his chest.

Seeing Miles like this is rewarding, knowing that I am making him lose control. I slowly grin as his eyes roll back in  his head when I gently pull at one of his nipples with my teeth.

His hands rake through my hair, then pulling painfully when I bite his nipple slightly. I lather them apologetically. After a couple of minutes, we re-positioned ourselves, now I'm straddling him.

He then runs his hands down my shoulder to my hips. He removes his hands to slowly unbutton my dress shirt, his eyes never leaving mine. I slowly grind myself onto his lap, his hands  falter and his eyes shut to recollect himself. I bite my lip.

He finally pulls my shirt off my shoulders and begins to rake his fingers down my chest, landing at the top of my jeans. He looks up at me for confirmation. I nod.

Miles slowly unhooks my belt from its loop and unzips my jeans. I watch his hands reach into them slowly, lightly grazing my lower waist . I lift my eyes. His are watching my reaction, with lust. I lean down to capture those sinful lips of his.

“You have no idea how crazy you make me”, Miles moans against my mouth, running his tongue along my bottom lip.

My breathing hitches. I am more turned on than ever. Miles’s hands are everywhere. They dragged tracks down my back, through my hair, and pressing fingerprints into soft places. 

The fire smolders beneath my skin and leaves me feeling like an animal, all out of control. I don't even feel like reining it in.

I slip off of Miles and unbutton his pants and yank them off, leaving him in tight black boxer briefs. His erection is very visible and it makes my mouth water that he is so turned on. I then pull my own jeans off.

The way Miles is looking at me makes my heart ache and flutter.

I bend forward and kiss him again, slowly. I drop to my knees, running my hands along the insides of Miles’s thighs before bowing my head to kiss, bite, and lick my way up.

I reach my hands to the top of his briefs and pull them down slowly to his knees with his help. His cock stood right up, perfect in every way.

Taking the tip of it in my mouth,  I swirl my tongue around it and wrap my long fingers around the shaft, eliciting a growl from Miles. Miles grips handfuls of my hair, pushing his cock deeper into my mouth.

I venture a glance at his face as I slide my tongue up and down the length of him. He's watching my face intently from behind lowered dark lashes.  It's just too hot and I moan loudly against Miles. I begin to touch myself, matching the strokes of my hand to the motions of my mouth, gliding up and down, my lips slick with saliva.

I can tell that Miles is beginning to get close when his bucks and grinds against my mouth and the moans grow louder, more frequent and increasingly animal.

Miles cock is so hard in my mouth that I am sure he will let go at any minute. I steady his hips with a firm hand and slow my pace.

I want him to beg for it. He's hissing now, through his teeth with every stroke of my hand. I can feel the pressure building, the desire burning and tearing its way through him. 

One look at Miles and I'm sure I will come immediately, but I can't resist. He's just too beautiful, all dark hair and bright eyes. I moan, my lips still around Miles’s cock, as I come into my own hand.

“Oh, god,” he groans out, loudly. 

I take my mouth of his cock and begin to jerk him off. With one final buck of his hips, Miles comes, pouring himself onto my stomach and my hand. He releases his grip on my hair, dropping his hands to my shoulders, taking deep long breaths through his nose with his eyes closed.

I reach over to grab my dress shirt from the floor of the car to wipe of the come. Miles is still recovering from his orgasm.

“Tris- God Tris, tha-that was amazing.” he pulls me in for a light kiss. It really didn't matter that he didn't return the favor because I can get off just watching him get off.

We clean up the car as much as we can and gather our clothes. Luckily Miles has a spare shirt for me to wear, since I used my own to wipe the cum off my stomach. We get into the driver and passenger seat and head back towards my house.

The ride back is silent as the ride to the date was. Miles pulls into my drive way 10 minutes later and parks the car.

We both turn towards each other and smile, knowing what we had just done earlier.

He leaned in to kiss me before I get out of the car.

“Goodnight” I whisper as we pulled away.

“Night” he replies with a small smile.

I slide out of the car, close the door, and walk up the stairs to the front door. I opened the front door, already unlocked since I texted my parents earlier to let them know that we were on the way home.

I enter my house and turn around to see Miles before he backs out. He gives a small wave as he drives off, I lift my own in reply.

A few minutes later my phone rings with a text notification. I pull it out. A text from Miles.

“I love you”

I smile slowly as I read it over and over again.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What inspired this fic
> 
> Why Don't We by Leo Stannard


End file.
